


The Bad Influence

by DGG22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, General, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGG22/pseuds/DGG22
Summary: What happens when Yuri is left alone with his niece? Nothing good.





	The Bad Influence

"Daddy!" the two-year-old toddled toward the solitary male in the front room.

"Oh, no," he gave an uncomfortable chuckle as he shook his head. "No. I'm not your dad."

The blue-eyed girl cocked her head to the side. He pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

"I knew this would happen. We all have the same face,” he muttered to himself before speaking to the little girl. “I'm Yuri, remember?"

"Oh," she giggled as she climbed onto the couch beside him.

"What are you doing, Little Thing?" Yuri stiffened. 

"No! I Lilly!" she laughed.

"I know who you are, Little Thing," Yuri rolled his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Five!" Lilly suddenly threw her arm in the air, causing Yuri to flinch.

"Are you going to hit me?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Five!" she cried again, but when the male remained still, she grew agitated.

"What?" Yuri's eyes widened with panic. 

"Five,” she whined as she grabbed for Yuri’s left hand.

“Okay. Okay. Back off, Little Thing,” Yuri commanded as he awkwardly held up his left hand.

This seemed to please the toddler as she giggled and threw her right hand back behind her head, looking every bit as though she was going to strike him; however, to his surprise, she very gently touched the palm of her hand to his.

"Five!" giggled Lilly. 

"Oh," Yuri looked between his hand and his niece. "That was terrible." 

"No!" Lilly placed her hand against Yuri's cheek with a thud.

Yuri recoiled at the little girl’s touch, causing her to pout; however, an idea struck the male. He knew he shouldn’t. He knew he’d be scolded or worse. But he found that he just didn’t care as a smirk coiled its way onto his face.

"Little Thing, you're doing those fives all wrong," he spoke.

"Nu-uh! Pappy sowed me!"

"No, no. What he _showed_ you was a high five. See, the ‘high’ implies there are more than five fingers involved. See?" he wiggled his fingers as he held up his hand again, which caused Lilly to become excited as she gently tapped his palm. "Two hands. Ten fingers. Ten is higher than five, Little Thing."

"Yeah?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah. But fives just involve one hand,” he smirked. “And a face.”

"Dis?" she asked as she lightly thudded her hand against his cheek again.

"Yeah,” he nodded. “Except you have to hit much harder, Little Thing. That’s what makes it – ”

Yuri was cut off as Lilly slapped him across the face. He stared at her with wide eyes as she just giggled. She was stronger than she looked.

"A five!" Lilly clapped before gearing up to strike the male again. 

"Don't you dare," he glared as he caught her wrist. 

She whimpered as she attempted to wriggle from his grasp; Yuri released her, his glare turning into another mischievous smirk. 

"You already gave me a five. Go find your dad. He needs a five now."

"Okay!" the girl chirped as she hopped off the couch and rushed out of the room to find her father. 

Yuri stood up and followed behind. There was no way he was going to miss this.

"Daddy!" Lilly ran to a male with black hair and purple bangs sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Aw. No, sweetheart. I'm your Uncle Yuto," he informed her.

"Oh," Lilly giggled.

"I'm over here, baby," Yuya waved from his spot across from the couch on the floor.

“Daddy!” she ran over and hugged him.

Yuri leaned on the entrance of the living room, catching a lavender-haired woman’s attention. She stood up from the armchair she was sitting in to join him in the doorway.

“I thought you wanted to be alone?” she raised an eyebrow.

“I’m just here for the fun, Serena,” Yuri smirked, his gaze transfixed upon Yuya and Lilly.

“What does that mean?” Serena narrowed her eyes.

“Daddy! Five!” Lilly held up her hand.

Yuri’s smirk twisted into a grin, causing Serena to furrow her eyebrows as she turned her head to follow her boyfriend’s gaze.

SMACK!

Everyone gasped as Lilly struck her father across the face. Yuya just sat with his mouth agape and a hand on his left cheek, unsure of how to react.

“Lilly Sakaki!” her mother, Yuzu, cried as the toddler just giggled.

“Yuri!” Serena shoved the male, who was laughing hysterically. “Are you serious?”

“Yuri, did…did you teach the baby to hit people?” Ruri’s voice was full of shock.

“It was so easy, and it was so worth it,” he continued to laugh, even with Serena punching him in the shoulder.

“I can’t believe you!” Serena roared through clenched teeth. “You’re alone with an impressionable child for five minutes, and this is what happens?”

“I didn’t ask to be alone with her. You all let her wander away. This is what you get.”

“That doesn’t give you the right to teach a child to slap people in the face!” Serena bellowed.

“No one said that it didn’t, either,” Yuri pointed out.

“Well, who knew you had to be told!”

“Five, Daddy!” Lilly held up her hand again.

“No,” Yuzu scooped up the little girl, who let out a tiny shriek before giggling again. “You slap hands, not faces.”

“Well, it’s good to know Yuri is still a bad influence,” Yuto frowned over his shoulder at his brother.

“Oh, please,” Yuri rolled his eyes before turning around to go back into the other room. “This is the least awful thing I’ve ever done.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. So this follows with all my post-canon headcanon things. Yuri is better with his behavior in the future; however, sometimes he just can't help himself and he has to act like a little sh**. It's just a part of who he is. And I love it.
> 
> I also enjoy him being uncomfortable with the fact that Yuya has a daughter. From the time she was born, he's always referred to her as "Little Thing." In fact, he's hardly ever referred to her as a baby or by her actual name. He just constantly refers to her as a little thing, and now it's just her pet name that he calls her.
> 
> If he interacted with Rin's and Yugo's son, he would act similarly; however, this story takes place after Star Shine (seven years after it, to be precise), and if you read that, then you know about my post-canon story involving Yugo. So...that's why Rin and Ryder ~~(and Yugo)~~ aren't here.
> 
> But, yeah. Yuri is the facetious uncle. But what else would he be?


End file.
